1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hand held knitting looms and more particularly to such a knitting loom for knitting garments with improved characteristic.
2. Description of Related Art
Weaving may utilize different kinds of looms such as hand held knitting looms which are for example circular and have upwardly projecting knitting pegs.
However, drawbacks of the typical hand held knitting loom are time consuming in producing knits, cumbersome in adjustment, and inconvenient in use.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.